Have Weapon Will Fight
by Mortal Guardian
Summary: Ron Stoppable returns to Middleton after missing for six years.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At a customs booth inside the Middleton Airport's international terminal the young man's passport was validated by the customs agent as was the paperwork concerning the sixteen-month-old child with him.

"Welcome to America, Hana," the young man said quietly to the sleeping baby girl he held as his passport was returned to him, as was the paperwork declaring her legally his. While she wore baby clothes suitable for a partly sunny, Colorado summer, in addition to his attire his accessories included dark sunglasses and a bamboo staff the length of a cane.

The customs agent then called for a relief before personally escorting the pair to a terminal passenger car that would carry them to baggage and then they would be assisted to the main entrance.

Once at the main entrance a cab was hailed. Luggage, a large suitcase and a carryon, was placed in the trunk but the bamboo cane stayed with the young man. Once he and the baby girl were inside the cab he directed the driver to head towards downtown Middleton to Bueno Nacho.

After the cab pulled away from the curb and was on its way towards the young man's destination there was a period of silence. Frequently the driver glanced from the road to his passengers in the rearview mirror. The young man held the baby girl while she continued sleeping. His gaze seemed to be on her, but his sunglasses made it difficult for the driver to be sure. The driver determined, though, that the young man was not asleep.

"She your daughter?" the cabbie decided to ask. His voice was soft so as not to wake the baby. At that the young man's head tilted up in the direction of the driver.

"Yes, she is," the young man answered equally soft.

To the cabbie the baby looked too Japanese to be the daughter of a Caucasian American.

"I adopted her a couple of months ago even though she was actually in my custody for almost a year before that," the young man added.

"Ah," the driver said with a nod in understanding. "So what is the reason for your visit to Middleton, Colorado?"

"I'm actually returning to Middleton, for a reunion."

"Oh, a class reunion?"

"Actually it's more of a family reunion. I spent the last six years in Japan."

"Studying overseas, were you?" the cabbie asked, supposing his passenger was a college student.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," the young man answered. "Although, I actually didn't finish high school."

After a while the cab pulled up to Bueno Nacho. The young man paid the fare and gathered up his luggage. He stood outside the restaurant for a bit, even after the cab drove off. He thought about how much he missed the scent of the food here. The food in Japan was good, he had grown accustomed to it during his stay there, but he loved this smell most of all.

With the bamboo cane in his free hand he tapped the sidewalk he stood on and the grass to both sides. He knew where the entrance was from where he stood. Strapping his carryon bag over his shoulder and securing his cane atop his mobile suitcase, he wheeled his luggage behind him towards the door.

In he walked and then headed for his long-missed booth – their booth – with ease. It was empty. He set the suitcase and carryon bag under the table. He turned around, but did not head for the counter to place an order. Instead he said out loud, "Excuse me."

All patrons and employees looked at him.

"Can anyone tell me if Kim Possible still resides here in Middleton?" he asked.

"She actually lives in Los Angeles now attending college," a woman answered, "but she is back in Middleton for the summer."

"Does she still have her web site?"

"Yes," the woman answered.

"I don't have a computer. Does anyone have one with them?"

Of the number of people who answered that they had, the young man approached the closest one to him and asked the fellow to bring up Kim's web site. "Sir, I'll trust you," he said pulling down his sunglasses briefly, revealing sightless brown eyes. "As you can see, well… I _can't_ see anymore.

"I need you to type in, 'Ms. Possible, you're needed urgently at Bueno Nacho. Signed, A Client.'" He didn't want to address her as KP yet. That would ruin the surprise.

When the fellow told him that the message was sent, he thanked him and decided to go place an order. But before he could a familiar odor filled his nostrils.

Going back to the booth he knelt down to pick up the carryon bag. To the baby he said, "Let's get you changed, Hana," and took her with him to the restroom. He also took with him his cane. Like the baby, it was the one thing among all he possessed he would not leave unattended.

As all seemed to return to normal, employees servicing customers and the latter tending to their meals, three rough looking young men entered the restaurant packing handguns. Single shots were fired at the ceiling.

"You know the routine, people!" one of them shouted. "Get down on the floor, take your wallets from your pockets, carefully, and pass them and purses our way! And if we see one person even _reach_ for a phone…" he added in a dangerous tone. To the employees at the counter he ordered, "Empty your registers!"

To one of his partners he said, "Check the bathrooms and bring anyone out." When that one left, to the other he said, gesturing towards the cash registers, "Get the money," before he began gathering up the piling wallets and purses.

The thug checking the restrooms looked in the women's lavatory first. It was empty. Next he entered the men's lavatory. Everyone outside the restrooms heard him shouting at someone. Threats were added before the unexpected sounds of a scuffle were heard. It suddenly went quiet inside.

When no one came out, the apparent head of the thugs called out, "Hey Rick, what's going on in there?" He became defensive when he received no answer. "Whoever's in there, you'd better come out right now before I blast someone!" That threat was followed by the whimpering of trembling hostages.

The restroom door opened slowly. Both thugs watched cautiously as out stepped a young man, wearing sunglasses and carrying a baby girl. He tapped the floor with a walking stick.

"Dude, he's blind," observed the thug charged with gathering the money from the Bueno Nacho employees.

Rather than responding to that the leader demanded, "What did you do to Rick?"

From their speaking, the blind man noted mentally where they both stood and had a very good idea of their approximate height. "I knocked him out," he answered plainly. Silence from the robbers could only mean they were stupefied. "Hey, a guy comes in and tries to force me out while I'm changing my daughter's diaper… not gonna happen."

"Well don't think you're a hero," said the leader. "You got a lucky shot at someone up close, but we're standing far enough away from you. And we got guns."

He knew he was at a disadvantage, but counted on the likelihood that their robbery attempt was stalled long enough for Kim Possible to get here. "Alright," said the blind man. "Just don't shoot my daughter or me." He knelt down on the floor near a table with Hana, setting her down on a booth bench.

His trained ears heard a shuffling noise from above. From behind his sunglasses his eyes moved upwards. The sound of a burst was immediately followed by the sound of feet hitting the floor. It was just like her, he remembered, to make this kind of entrance.

"Kim Possible!" he heard both robbers cry. He was confident that Kim's entrance confused the robbers enough that their guard was down. Their voices again gave away their positions. Choosing the thug near the counter, he adjusted his grip on his cane and threw it like a spear. It connected with the thug's head, threw the man off balance and against the counter, knocking him out. Thankfully a shot never went off.

Unfortunately for the leader, who at first had Kim helpless at gunpoint, this drew his attention to his suddenly fallen partner. He was downed instantly and bound by the world famous hero.

Kim, who had seen the hostage who took down the guy near the counter before she tackled the leader, saw that same person crawling along the floor towards the counter. She looked and saw the bamboo cane and, ever the one to help people, went and picked it up. Going over to him, Kim then knelt down and took his hand to help him up.

"Here," she said handing the cane to him. "That was a lucky shot, Mister."

"It wasn't luck, KP," he said as he lifted his head up as if to look at her. "It was skill. Dumb skill." He then smiled.

Kim's eyes widened, her jaw dropped, and her breath quickened when she got a good look at him. The one before her… it could not be him! But there was only one person in the world who called her "KP."

She stammered just tying to get out the words "Oh my," certain this was an illusion but wanting so much for him to be him.

"I guess I still got your back, KP," he said, still smiling.

Kim knew, now, she was not imagining this. He truly was… still alive!

"RON!" she cried, throwing her arms around him, hugging him fiercely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ron now knew just how much he missed Kim while he held her. This was evident from both his smile and tears. Kim, too, was crying and trembling with excitement, overjoyed that he was not dead.

He took in a few things about her. With his hands around her he could tell his childhood friend's red hair was still long. Her voice was unmistakable, but since he could no longer see he would have to learn how to recognize her by not only the way she walked, but also her scent. Ron had never really taken notice of her choices of perfume, but he smelled a faint trace of one type. It was mixed, though, with a slight odor of perspiration. He would have to learn to identify her with those as well.

Ron also reflected a moment on a quirk of fate. He simply wanted to summon Kim here to Bueno Nacho and surprise her. Yet, what was purposely to be a false alarm ended up becoming a real mission for her. And it was he, just like before when they were a team, who was there to support her; it was just like old times. His smile broadened when he realized that.

All patrons and employees who remembered him pulled out wireless devices of all sorts and the message was out, either in voice or text, that Ron Stoppable was alive and back in Middleton. Some were even recovered enough from the shock of the averted robbery to remember that he was blind and even had a kid, one that resembled him in no way. This they also passed along in text or talk.

"Da-da."

Ron let go of Kim. "Excuse me, KP, but my daughter's calling."

Kim's joy was suddenly displaced by a sense of surprise at his mention of a daughter, and she watched as he turned and made his way to a booth where lay said little girl of not more than two years old. Then it dawned on her. The sunglasses, the way he moved, tapping the walking stick she returned to him. It had even sunk in that she heard some of the restaurant's customers talking about Ron's disability. During the course of her sudden, ecstatic mood of seeing Ron again she had forgotten, because before that he was but a stranger without sight who helped her take down some thugs. Now, Kim was overcome by a feeling of pity.

Carefully retracing his steps, Ron returned to the approximate spot he was before near Kim. The dark lenses of his sunglasses were focused on her as though he was actually looking at Kim. "KP, this is Hana Stoppable, my adopted daughter."

_Oh, so she's adopted._ Kim smiled and, giving the infant a brief wave, said, "Hi, Hana." Adorable baby noises and limb movements were Hana's return greeting.

Ron's smile faded, having detected very little cheer in her voice. "Kim, what's the matter?"

She knew the question she was about to ask had an obvious answer, but it was still asked. "Ron." She moved closer and gently placed her hands on the one arm of his which supported Hana's bottom, her eyes looking at, more than trying to see through, his sunglasses. "You can't see, can you?"

Ron shook his head and replied, "No."

Although his tone was soft, there was no sadness in his voice. Kim realized that Ron must be used to it after all this time. She asked him how it happened.

"I'll tell you everything, but I want everyone to be there. My parents, your family. You drive now, right?"

Even though he could not see her doing it, Kim still nodded. "Yeah. My car's parked outside. I'll help you to it and take you home after the police take these guys away."

The police arrived just minutes later. Kim gave her statement and ensured that it went on record that Ron Stoppable, who is alive and has come home, was given two-thirds of the credit for helping her. The police were impressed to learn that he was able to in spite of his handicap. Kim was ready to help Ron once the robbers were led away.

"First I need to get our stuff." With a tip of his head he gestured to his and Kim's booth. "They're over there."

"I got 'em." Kim volunteered to collect the bags. On her way back to him she saw that he had gone up to the counter to order. Ron still ordered as he had back then, adding nacos and chimeritos, and even grande-sizing his meal. For averting the robbery the manager offered twenty free all-you-can-eat meals to Team Possible, and some toddler-safe toys for Hana.

She led him from the restaurant, one of his hands clutching her shoulder while the other held Hana. She transported, in addition to his and Hana's luggage, his bamboo walking stick and his food. "You know, Ned was promoted a couple years back and was regional manager of Bueno Nacho for a while."

Ron realized something, and so instead of commenting on his best friend's update on Ned, the former assistant manager, he said, "Kim, what's up with your mission outfit?" The shirt was a bit more skin-tight than the one he was more familiar with and he knew the material was not that of her black top. He first noticed this when they hugged inside Bueno Nacho, but he had no chance to think much of it with all that had gone on up until now.

Kim slowed her pace as she and Ron neared her car. "I changed it." She disengaged her car's security and unlocked the doors and trunk. She then told him to stop, and while he waited by the passenger door she stowed his and Hana's luggage in the trunk. "A few years ago there was a mission involving clothing designs stolen from Club Banana. I actually worked there during my senior year and the summer before college. This trio of thieves, called The Fashionistas, was responsible for the thefts. I managed to catch them, with Monique's help would you believe it?" Kim added of their friend who was Club Banana assistant manager then, who also recommended Kim for employment.

She finished with the luggage and was now helping Ron, who said he would sit in the back seat, into the car, with Hana on his lap. "Sometime later, when I began applying to colleges, I was on a mission which damaged my former uniform. I checked every possible clothing retailer to get a new set, but not one had my style anymore. It wasn't even available online anywhere." Kim went around her car to get into the driver's seat. "So after a few bad designs, from both my dad and the tweebs, I actually took the issue to The Fashionistas and they designed it. The top is purple and short-sleeved. I don't have cargo pants anymore. Instead they're black bellbottoms with a purple stripe down the sides. My Kimmunicator was reduced by Wade to the size of a wristwatch."

Ron wondered what else about Kim had changed. Her figure had not, he knew from hugging her earlier. Before she could start the car he asked if he could feel her face. She complied after a moment of thought. Reaching forward with his left hand Ron slowly ran his digits down along her face, his fingers and thumb missing very little. Her skin was smooth, her nose small, but that only meant it was just as he remembered; only a few minor blemishes, but who does not still get those? He did not miss her eyes either. The feel of them told him of recently newfound joy, but there was once an amount of grief and guilt. Other than that, and in spite of six additional years of maturing, Ron believed she had not changed as far as looks. Once that was done, Ron settled back while Kim set her car into motion.

"What kind of car is this, KP?"

"It's Dad's old Rock SL Coupe."

"You mean a Sloth? I've heard of those."

Kim grinned at Ron's mention of the coupe's alternate name. "Yes, well it was a bit of a heap when Dad gave it to me, but he said it meant a lot to keep it in the family despite the recall. I did try to rebuild it myself, but I wasn't getting anywhere, so the tweebs offered to do it."

"They did?" Ron tried to imagine what sort of modifications Kim's twin brothers Jim and Tim could have put into the car.

"They did. I was against it at first, but when I couldn't fix the coupe I finally caved and let them do it. They put me under contract for a while to give them rides wherever and whenever they wanted to go, but they eventually released me from being their car monkey."

"Uh, did you say car monkey?" Ron asked, being one still not fond of monkeys.

"Yes, I did," Kim affirmed, familiar with Ron's phobia. "The car's equipped with rocket boosters and has aquatic capability among other specialties. Jim and Tim called it the 'Rock SL Coupe, 2.0.'"

"Sweet name," Ron commented with a nod.

His best friend had yet to say anything about Rufus. Ron was unsure if she was avoiding the subject or she had not thought to mention it. "So, KP."

She looked at him from the rearview mirror.

"How's Rufus?"

Kim realized she had not thought to mention the pink mole rat and butted her forehead with her right hand. "Oh, right." She took a breath. "I'm sorry, Ron, but between his age and being convinced you were gone, he died last year."

"Ah." Ron bowed his head remorsefully at Rufus' passing from a broken heart. He was never going to see his little buddy again. "Who took care of him?"

"I did."

"Thanks."

"No big," Kim replied using one of her custom responses. "Besides I still had your 'Care of Rufus' guide and that helped loads." She could tell by a slight change in his expression that it gladdened him that she took Rufus in.

"I even went out and found him a mate."

Ron had not expected to hear that. "You did?"

"Uh huh. I thought it might help ease his loneliness some and it did seem to. They even had little ones," she said with a delighted chuckle. "I couldn't think of any fitting names, though, so, boy or girl, I called all the babies Rufus. I just gave them each a number."

That thought cheered Ron up more, making him smile and laugh a little.

At the sound of four notes he had not heard in six years he felt Hana shift in his lap. He had been holding her so that she was facing front. His little girl let out a precious infant giggle, having been amused by the tone. Kim must have thought it precious as well, as she had not yet answered until the customary sounds repeated a second time, again amusing Hana.

Kim switched on a screen at her right. "Go, Wade," she said to the teen genius.

"Holy Moses, it's true." Wade saw with his own eyes that Ron was there.

Ron leaned to his left a bit to give his old acquaintance a better view, smiling and waving, asking, "Hey Wade, what's shakin'?"

"The word's spreading fast, I take it," Kim said to the on-screen teen, referring to Ron's return.

"Like wildfire across the web," Wade replied. "It's actually hitting the news, too." He looked from her to Ron, still in awe that he was back. "It's great to see you again, Ron." He immediately followed that with an "oops" and an apology, thinking Ron might not take well to words referring to sight, but no offense was taken. "So, what happened to you? Where have you been?"

"KP's taking me home. I plan to tell everyone then. Come on over."

Wade gave Kim a questioning look. "You sure about this?"

"Of course," Ron replied thinking the question was directed at him.

Kim knew why her on-screen friend asked that, but she was not sure if she should say anything to Ron yet or how she would. He had just returned. The young woman nodded to Wade, gesturing that she was going through with it, and hoped that bringing Ron home would finally end the enmity between the two families.

"Alright then," said Wade to her. "Your family should be there by the time you are. There isn't a soul in Middleton that hasn't already heard. I'll head over now."

The car pulled up in front of the Stoppable residence. Thinking that the personal effects could wait, short of his bamboo walking stick, Ron was helped by Kim out of the car. She had taken Hana, who had quite interestingly taken to Kim, from him. The little girl liked her. Ron was not out of the car even one second when he heard the front door of his parents' house open and a cry of, "Ronnie!" from his mother.

In tears, Jean Stoppable rushed up with high hopes to get a good look and see if this truly was her son. Her husband Dean kept pace with her. She did not ask the young man questions. She just wanted to see with her own eyes that this indeed was her Ronnie. Looking him over, wherever he had been had done well for her son. He was taller and more fit looking than when she last saw him. There were a few scars on his face which she attributed to injuries he must have sustained when he disappeared. Regardless, Jean was convinced, and a teary reunion was underway, with kisses and tight hugs. She and Dean were upset to learn about Ron's blindness. Ron also took a moment to point out and introduce his adopted daughter.

Jean then looked at Kim with a gravely apologetic expression. "Kim. I'm so, _so_ sorry." Her husband, too, offered his sincerest apologies.

Kim was silent for a moment while she handed the baby back to Ron and let lift six years of hurt before saying, "It's no big, Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable," and she then opened up to give the them a forgiving hug. She, too, could not help but cry, for she had once asked for their forgiveness after Ron was believed lost.

Ron wanted to know what that was about. Instead of getting an answer his dad suggested they all go inside where everyone could get reacquainted. His and Hana's luggage gotten, he accepted his parents' aid to lead him into the house. He knew, though, he would have to sooner or later assure them that he is able enough to get around by himself.

As she followed them, Kim looked to see that her parents were already there, standing in the doorway of the Stoppable residence. Beside them were the tweebs. After all were inside they explained that Jean had called to find out if they had heard on the news what she had about Ron's return. Wade had contacted the Possibles to affirm that it was so.

Now that Ron was home again, everyone was eager to hear about what had become of him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

His parents invited him to eat while they would see to unpacking his and Hana's belongings and preparing his room. Ron opted to turn over his room to his daughter and take the attic. From the attic his parents brought his old crib they still kept and set it up. While the fathers, the tweebs, and Wade, who arrived a short time ago, took to moving Ron's bedroom furniture and other items to the attic, the mothers arranged the room for Hana. James Possible forbade his sons from adding advanced modifications to the attic, much to their displeasure, and advised Wade to not do anything similar should the tweebs ask him to.

Before feeding himself Ron knew that it was time for Hana's feeding. Kim volunteered to do that so he could eat. He waited patiently while something was prepared for his daughter, and once Kim began to feed her Ron helped himself. He took great delight in the food he had not tasted in six years as well as hearing Hana's happy infant sounds as Kim served her.

Kim's attention wandered between the baby she fed and Ron. His sunglasses were currently set to one side of the table. She saw how his eyes were directed at a point on the table, yet she knew that he is not actually seeing it. Curiosity prompted her to learn something from him.

"Ron?"

"Yeah?" Although his head turned toward her, his eyes did not quite meet hers.

"How do you…" She paused to think of a way to word the rest of her inquiry. "…picture things? Visualize things?"

Ron thought a moment. "Well… I guess because I haven't always been blind I relate things I can't see to things I remember seeing when I could see. See?" He grinned.

"Yeah." It gladdened and comforted Kim that he could make light of his impairment. She was also grateful that he came back when he did, for another year and he would have been declared dead _in absentia_. "Welcome home, Ron," she said before serving Hana another helping.

In silence Ron finished his meal and Kim served Hana the remainder of hers. She offered to throw his trash away but he declined. After putting on his sunglasses he gathered it, along with his walking stick, in one hand. Kim, with Hana in one hand and in the other the bowl and spoon, led Ron with his free hand on her shoulder to the kitchen where he threw his trash into a waste can and sat down at a small table. The baby was handed over to him while Kim washed the bowl and spoon.

"So, Kim, care to catch me up on anything?" asked her recently returned friend.

"Like what?"

"You know, new partners, boyfriends, a fiancé?"

She was quiet for a moment before answering. "There's no one, Ron."

His best friend since pre-K sounded down when she responded. "KP?"

Kim set the rinsed bowl and spoon in the dish rack. "No one could replace you as a partner," she said taking a seat across from him. "And you remember what it was like for me when we were partners, right? The idea of me and missions weirded most guys out, even after Japan. Some were okay with it, but do you know how many dates were interrupted or canceled because of missions? Enough to result in ending relationships."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, that isn't the whole of it. I began to realize how, before the mission in Japan, you were always with me – all the missions and your never-ending support of my endeavors. As I tried to move on, I realized how much you meant to me, and a part of me hoped that I would see you again someday and said that no one more than you had a place in my heart."

"Oh," he said after a moment in an unmistakable tone of comprehension.

Kim reached out a placed a hand atop one of his. "I just thought you should know that."

His hand wrapped around hers warmly. "Well, it's not as though I didn't think of you, too, and wondered how you were doing. I wondered how everyone was doing and how they were dealing with my disappearance."

"Ron, it wasn't that you disappeared. We thought you were dead." She was not speaking hostilely. "I actually called in every possible favor available to look for you, for _two whole months_."

Ron had long known everyone must have been thinking that, as he had not once sent correspondence letting anyone know he was alright. "And I'm sorry my long absence made everyone think I was."

Their attention turned to Hana when she let out a small yawn. Ron decided it was time for her nap.

"I'll head up to my old room and see if it's ready," he said beginning to rise.

Kim stood before he did. "No, Ron, please let me do it. I want to."

He thought for a moment and nodded. "Alright."

Picking the baby up, Kim then carried her up the stairs and headed for the room that was formerly Ron's. There she found the mothers and the room prepared for Hana and told them that it was the baby's naptime. While Kim and her mother tended to the baby, Mrs. Stoppable left the room and returned a few minutes later with a tape player and a cassette of baby lullabies she used to play for her son. Hana eased into sleep with the tunes. They all just gazed at her as she lay there.

"Mom? Mrs. Stoppable?" Kim kept her voice quiet so as not to disturb the adopted Stoppable child. When she had their attention she asked, "Do you think we should tell Ron about the rift? About what happened after he disappeared?"

Anne Possible looked at Jean, deciding the answer rest with her.

Jean shook her head. Whispering, she answered, "No, we won't. As grieved as I am about his blindness, I'm relieved and happy he's still alive and home again."

They left Hana's room and closed the door most of the way. In the hallway they were met by the men where it was passed on to them that there is to be no mention to Ron about the disunion between the two families. Everyone agreed it would be so and headed downstairs.

While everyone had been up above Ron decided to wander around his present level, using his walking stick and his free hand to begin rediscovering the house and familiarizing himself with where things are. He started with the dining room then moved to the kitchen and was in the living room when he heard everyone descending the staircase. He was informed that Hana was asleep and his new room ready when they joined him.

His mother guided her son to the living room chair normally sat in by Mr. Stoppable while her husband and a few others went to gather some extra chairs so that everyone could sit comfortably while they listened to Ron. With everyone seated, he began.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I remember we were called in to recover that stolen Japanese idol…" He paused to recall the name. "Hachiman, right, the god of war and protector of the people of Japan?"

"That's right," Kim answered. To remind Ron and to educate the others she added, "It had been crafted out of pure gold and ivory and decked out in several precious stones. The centuries-old statuette was stolen in transit from a collector to a Japanese museum."

Ron took Kim's end as his cue to continue. "It was raining pretty badly that day we tracked the thieves down to that forest near those mountains." He sighed. "Then we came to that bridge," he said in somber memory, "that fragile, rickety bridge.

"Of course KP made it across no trouble," he added in a proud, non-resentful tone, "what with her swift and badical moves. It hung, what, thirty, maybe forty feet above the river?"

"About that high, yes," Kim replied.

"And of course the river ran rather roughly that day. Add to that my known dislike of heights and crossing the bridge wasn't going to be quick. The wind rocked it back and forth and the planks creaked. I held onto both ropes of the bridge, nervous, and started crossing, slowly, stepping over broken planks. I did my best to keep my eyes up or on Kim, whichever so I wouldn't look down.

"As it was, I must not've been going fast enough for Rufus. He crawled out from my pocket and ran along the rope and met Kim at the end. But a few more steps for me and I was half way across… and that was where it happened.

"I took a wide step over two broken planks, but who'd've guessed that the third plank, which did look sturdy, was weak and would snap and break under my foot? The drop through the hole twisted my arms in such a way that hurt and I lost my grip on the ropes. I remember hearing Kim crying out as I fell, even over the roar of the river, and for a bit longer as I was carried away by the current."

"Ron, just so you know, Rufus and I did run after you and tried to keep up, but the river…" Kim, upset all over again as on that day, found herself unable to say more and, letting out a huff, her head dropped into her hands. After a few moments she looked back up. "You have no idea how horrible Rufus looked, believing… to the day he died he abandoned you."

"And I feel as though I let you down, too," said Wade, "because the tracking devices you wore shorted out after you fell into the river. Because of that we had no idea where you ended up."

"I followed the river as fast as I could run, Wade and I having agreed that finding you was more important than some relic. He contacted Japanese authorities and told them where to find the statue and the thieves after contacting Global Justice and every favor available to search for you. Local search and rescue and emergency personnel came to help me first until they could get here, which I needed big time because, between the terrain and the rainfall, Rufus and I lost sight of you and couldn't keep up with the river's current.

"I didn't want to give up until we found you, but after those two long and grueling months – I didn't want anyone to stop looking – the search was called off." After confessing that, Kim paused and took a deep breath. "Even Mom and Dad, while they were saddened and tried to console me, agreed that I should end my search and come home. I hated myself for the longest time after that day because suddenly 'I can do anything' sounded like a lie to me. I couldn't save, let alone find, my best friend."

Everyone listening noticed that not once did Kim let a tear slip, but they heard the distress in her voice while she recalled what happened six years ago.

Ron stood up from his chair and held out a hand. "KP." He heard her rise and take his offered hand. Then with Wade he repeated the invitation. Ron then embraced them together. He knew back then they would exhaust themselves trying to find him. Of course, as he learned, even modern methods could never discover so secret a place as the one that served as his home for the last half dozen years. "Thank you both, still." And to Rufus he silently said, _You never abandoned me, little buddy_.

Now it seemed that everyone was filled in up to that point. Ron returned to his seat and Kim and Wade returned to theirs.

"I want to tell all of you right now that this is not an entirely happy story," Ron warned everyone. "A couple of unfortunate experiences will be told in due time."

xXXx

_I remember struggling to stay above water as the river continued carrying me away. There were many times, though, I still thought I would drown. Further downriver I caught sight of a large rock in the water, and although I struggled to avoid it I was quickly approaching it. That rock and everything around me were the last things I would ever see._

_I'll never know how many times I was in and out of consciousness, but the first time I knew without a doubt I was awake it was pitch black. My head hurt some and when I reached up I felt bandages. I also realized I was in some sort of bed and wearing something different from my mission clothes, but I had no idea where I was. I called out for anyone, even you, KP, and was shortly answered by a gentle female voice telling me to be calm and lie down._

"_Where are we?" I asked after complying._

"_You are in the mountains of Yamanouchi, Stoppable-san. My name is Yori."_

"_Huh? How do you know my name?"_

"_Some of my fellow students found you caught among river debris. They found with you your wallet and identification."_

"_I see. What time is it?"_

"_It is the hour of the horse," she answered._

"_Uh, that must be pretty late. It's so dark out I can't see a thing. Not even my hand no matter how close I bring it to my face," I said, doing just that._

_I felt a hand that was not mine on my arm before she said more. "It is not late." I wondered why her voice changed to a piteous tone. "In the Western World the hour of the horse would be around 12:00 PM, the middle of the day."_

_A few moments passed as I considered what she said before saying, "So, wait. Does- Does this… mean… I'm _blind_?"_

"_You suffered an injury to the head during your time in the river. You were found unconscious and brought here where you have been for four days. During their examination of your head injury our physicians had determined that it was the cause of your blindness and that your sight is forever lost."_

_You can probably guess that I was devastated by what Yori told me. I raved and cried for a long time, distraught so much that each time I wiped my eyes I hoped that maybe I could rub away the darkness and see again, but of course that didn't happen. Yori remained patient with me - I will be forever thankful for her unending patience and tolerance of the many mistakes I would make during my time there - and comforting until I calmed down before she excused herself while she went to bring me something to eat. Hadn't realized how hungry I was until Yori mentioned food._

_While she was away my thoughts wandered between my blindness and my family and friends, and what people were going through to find me. I wondered if people knew where this place was and how long it would take for them to find me. I wondered how soon I would be able to get word to you guys that I was alright and come home._

_When Yori returned she began to feed me. I told her I would be able to feed myself but she told me I was being served with chopsticks. Of course at the time I didn't know how to use them, so she continued to serve me. Didn't think I would enjoy homemade Japanese cooking, but it turned out to be quite tasty._

_We chatted. She asked me questions about where I'm from and what my life is like. I told her about Middleton and my side-kicking in the missions around the world. At the time it dawned on me that because of my blindness I would never go on missions again. Yori convinced me to stop thinking about it for the time being. Heh, she commended me as a warrior-hero. KP, she considers you noble and brave and you, Wade, brilliant._

_I asked her about Yamanouchi. At the time all she told me was it's a school, "where one can acquire extraordinary skills" as she put it._

_I then mentioned that I would like to contact you guys as soon as I could and let you know I'm okay. Yori told me that there is no contact with the outside world from Yamanouchi. Before I could raise a fuss about that Yori assured me that I would be able to leave and go home once I learned to adapt to my blindness and that I would learn how while at Yamanouchi. I accepted that, although I then hadn't counted on the passing of six years._

"_So, who's in charge around here?" I asked her._

"_The Master of Yamanouchi," she said, "whom we address as Sensei. He is very wise and compassionate. It was he who charged me with tending to you while you recover. When he wishes to meet with you he will, and when you do address him as Sensei. Until then I will look after you and when you are better I will guide you around Yamanouchi as the beginning stage of training you to adapt to the loss of your sight."_

_I spent a few more days recovering and getting used to being blind. Once in a while, whenever I was alone, I would get up and wander around my room, frequently stumbling of course; something to do so I wouldn't just be lying around. Whenever I wasn't sure where my bed was I would crawl on the floor until I found it. Yori often caught me doing this but she wasn't reproachful._

_Part of Yori's taking care of me included guiding me around the Yamanouchi grounds to the various facilities, and changing and bathing me. You can imagine my embarrassment and discomfort at the time at the idea of being naked in front of someone else, a girl no less, but she made no comments. Thankfully it lasted only a while, and I was relieved when it was finally left to me to do those things for myself. Yori would at least guide me to the bathhouse or leave me a change of clothes until I was some time later able to get around and do both myself._

_For a long time whenever I was alone unfamiliar noises scared me. I thought there might be some intruder there or some wild animal close by. Yet whenever Yori was around she helped me cope, until I was eventually accustomed to the variety of noises and able to overcome that fear._

_Whenever I woke from sleeping I was sometimes confused about whether I was awake or still asleep. Speaking of sleeping, I've often had repeated dreams of that fall into the river, even still, though not as much as then._

_Anyway, as I said, Yori found me wandering around my room a few times while I was recovering. When it had been determined I was well enough, Yori said it was time to better adapt to my blindness. She gave me a handcrafted walking stick – not this one – and between that and using my hands I wandered more around my room, with her guiding me when she had to, getting my bearings and familiarizing myself with my room, navigating around in it, and feeling things to identify them. By her I would be moved around the room: from the sliding door to a variety of spots, each serving as a starting point, and spun around, too. We spent hours and days doing this, and eventually getting around my room was a piece of cake._

_It was the same from the hallway to my room, from both ends. There I had to distinguish my door from others so I wouldn't enter the wrong room. This training didn't take as long, but then I was taken beyond the dormitory to train getting around Yamanouchi._

_I spent many hours everyday for months on this. It was frustrating and difficult because there were so many places to explore. The first place I had to adapt to was the immediate grounds of Yamanouchi. I'd walk out of the dormitory on my own every morning, cane in hand, would meet with Yori, and be guided around to different facilities including the dojo, other dorms, shrines, and columns and statues. Then I was led beyond the walls of the school through different entryways to be guided along paths and trails, lakes and ponds, rivers and streams, and through fields and the forest. There were even cliffside treks which I came to appreciate because, although I can't see, I got this amazing sensation from the sounds of nature, the scents in the air, and from feeling the breeze whenever I approached such heights._

_While I was subjected to the same routine daily, I was periodically guided around by other students of Yamanouchi so Yori could take a break and catch up on her lessons. They all knew the deal: lead me around and encourage me to frequently venture on my own. Little by little I got better. Even learned to begin identifying all sorts of things at Yamanouchi by touch. Periodically the students would invite me to visit their living quarters and I had the option of being guided through their rooms or making my own way. With their help I also learned how to read by touch - they didn't know Braille, though; to pick up and use their kind of eating utensils; to read and speak Japanese._

_Now, everyone I trained with was cool... except for one - Fukushima. This guy really had it in for me. While I hadn't actually met him yet, the first time I crossed paths with him was while I was being led around Yamanouchi. He was speaking to some others and I didn't catch everything he said at the moment, but I did catch the word "outsider." Somehow I knew that word was directed at me, and in a derogatory way. It became his name for me whenever he talked to me or about me. He never once used my proper name._

_I tried all sorts of ways to be friends with him, but he wouldn't change. He'd poke fun at my blindness and laugh at me when I'd trip over myself. And whenever I was attached to him he would subject me to pranks. On a few occasions, just like others were told to instruct me, he decided I should take an opportunity to find my own way around Yamanouchi. He was slick because somehow he'd loosen my pants and I'd trip when they dropped as I started on my way. Once, it had rained the days before, so my face ended up in mud. Another time he led me and I ended up in the girls' bathhouse. Later when I was admitted to some new training, which I'll explain in a bit, I was subjected to even more humiliation._

_It wasn't long, because of Fukushima, I began to fear for my life. Led by him, I got lost on a number of treks outside the Yamanouchi walls a few times in the woods. I'd be missing for hours, afraid, and it was always one of the other students who found me, never Fukushima. Getting lost wouldn't be uncommon though, because I still did when I eventually began getting around on my own. He even took me to places that put me in serious danger. I told Yori what I thought Fukushima was trying to do and she told me to endure his "mistreatment," and to "fear not, for Sensei has given us the strictest instruction to ensure you are safe, Stoppable-san."_

_Finally, after many months I was pretty much on my own. At first I was escorted, but my companion was not to help, unless it was absolutely certain I was straying. For a while, when I was left to myself, I still wandered off by accident and needed to be found. I sometimes visited some pretty serene spots, spending some time at cliffsides for that exhilaration I'd feel. I'd even walk along rivers or streams – the sounds of the water flow were soothing and helped me overcome the memory of the rough experience I had with the river I fell into._

_As I said to Kim before, when I learned to identify things by touch I associated what I felt to things I remember back when I was able to see. So I was able to have some idea of what things there might look like, what people look like._

_Now, about two years have passed and in all that time I hadn't yet met Sensei, until Yori met me one morning on my way to breakfast._

"_Hey, Yori," I said when she greeted me. "What's up?"_

"_Sensei has decided that today you are to meet with him."_

"_Seriously?"_

"_Seriously," she replied. "He is pleased with the current state of your independence. I will take you to him after breakfast."_

_And she did. Yori led the way, but I walked on my own without her support._

_On the way she said, "Mark well the trail, Stoppable-san. In all your travels about Yamanouchi you have not been shown to or discovered this location. It is a private spot solely for Sensei about which only a select number of Yamanouchi students know."_

_I did as she said. One thing to say about it is it was a long walk. Can't really say for sure how much time passed before getting there, and I don't know the distance. Didn't even count the number of steps since we started walking. The path varied between easy and mildly bumpy, but I managed. Further on I began to think I was hearing the wind, but as we got closer the sound got louder and I realized it was a waterfall._

_The next thing I know she reaches for my hand and turns me a bit. "This way," she said. "He is close." Before she stopped me, Yori quietly reminded me that when I speak to him to address him as Sensei._

"_Sensei, I bring you Ron Stoppable," she said to him._

"_Welcome, young Stoppable-san." Yori was right about one thing I remember her saying. Just from his tone of voice he did sound like a compassionate man._

_Sensei then invited me to sit down and told Yori she could return to the school._

_Yori left as I sat. It wasn't a chair, but something cushiony on the ground. While Sensei had yet to say more I realized how tranquil the area was. The sounds were quite relaxing._

"_Tell me, Stoppable-san, what do you make of Yamanouchi?"_

_I considered my answer. "Well, sir – I mean, Sensei… I know it's a big place and I've been to some great spots. I really wish I could see it." As I said that I hated my blindness all over again and told him so._

_Rather than commenting he just asked another question. "Take a moment, Stoppable-san, and tell me, what do you hear?"_

_I listened for a bit. I could hear the waterfall – the most obvious sound, birds chirping, and tree branches knocking against each other. That seemed to be all._

"_Do you not hear the beating of your own heart, or your own breathing?" _[A/N: No, there will be no grasshoppers here.]

_I had overlooked those._

"_If you wish to, Stoppable-san, you can learn to hear, over the thundering waterfall, the music of a tiny insect, to feel without touching, and to even know the difference between two nearly indistinguishable scents. Then you will see more than you ever have with eyes. We can teach you."_

_There was one I didn't quite get. "'Feel without touching,' Sensei?"_

"_Precisely, Stoppable-san. It is like feeling heat without touching the source of the flame."_

_The old man sounded sincere, so I told him I would like to learn._

_His next question was, "Shall I tell you what Yamanouchi truly is?"_

"_Yori once told me it's a place to learn 'extraordinary skills.'"_

"_She is correct. Yamanouchi is a training ground, hidden away from the world, where we teach the art of Tai Xing Peq U'ar."_

_How intrigued can you guess I was? "You mean like a secret ninja school?"_

"_Correct," he answered._

"_So… is it a public secret ninja school?"_

_There was no reaction from him for a moment, but that didn't stop me from smiling. Still, he got it. "Ah, an American-style joke." Sensei didn't laugh, but the way he complimented me by saying "Most amusing, Stoppable-san," I know he found it funny. He then told me to stand up and follow him. "We are returning to the school grounds for your first lesson."_

_So, we went back. I led, he followed. I'm sure he did that to see for himself how I've been doing. It wasn't a perfect journey back because I did wander a couple of times. Still he corrected me and put me back in the right direction._

_Once we were at the school he had me standing up over the assembled student body with him on some platform. He called up the one person I wished he hadn't – Fukushima. I wished instead that it could have been Yori. Then he said to me, "Stoppable-san, stretch your hand forward and tell us if Fukushima is standing before you."_

_I did and there he was. Then Sensei told me to lower my arm. A couple of seconds passed before he said, "Tell me, Stoppable-san, without reaching, where is Fukushima, now?"_

_I didn't know, so I guessed to my left. It was the wrong answer because suddenly I was grabbed from behind in chokehold fashion which scared me. But after some seconds Fukushima let go. A few seconds later Sensei asked me again to tell where Fukushima stood. I still didn't know, and for that my legs were swept out from under me._

_I was feeling humiliated and upset. I even had a feeling Fukushima was enjoying himself. A comforting hand and a whisper in my ear from Yori told me to stand firm._

_Sensei then spoke to the student body. "I have informed Stoppable-san that we are going to teach him to sharpen his remaining senses, beginning today. I have also decided he is to be taught the art of Tai Xing Peq U'ar and weaponry."_

"_No, I must object, Honorable Sensei!" cried Fukushima. "He is an outsider!"_

"_Fukushima, do not shame yourself," Sensei reprimanded. "Apologize to him."_

"_Forgive me," I heard Fukushima say. I know he hated having to say it._

_Still, in return I offered him a friendly gesture and said, "Dude, nothin' but love."_

_That day was the beginning of four more years of training._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Son, they taught you martial arts and how to fight with weapons?" It was extraordinary news indeed to Mr. Stoppable.

"They sure did, Dad. And as you can see by my face alone," Ron added, indicating some long healed injuries, "the training wasn't scar free, and neither was my final test, which I'll explain in due time.

"I didn't train with all sorts of weapons, I didn't think I'd need to use so many. So, I just opted to learn how to use a sword because I thought the sword would be fascinating."

_The training he must have had would explain how Ron was able to take down two of those Bueno Nacho robbers with such accuracy_, Kim noted to herself.

"Wasn't it dangerous, with your impairment, Ronnie, to use something that deadly?"

Ron assured his mother that he did not train with metal swords. "We used bamboo, like kendo swords, and even rubber. Plus, I wore protective gear. Besides, even with great difficulty, I did get good at my training."

His audience was ready for him to continue.

xXXx

_So I had Sensei's permission to learn martial arts. Following his apology Fukushima wished me luck in my training. He sounded supportive, but thinking of his past pranks and mistreatment I felt the need to speak my mind._

_I did just tell you guys that I chose the sword, but at the time I hadn't settled on a specific weapon. My response to Fukushima was, "Look, Dude-san, count on it that I _will _sharpen my senses and learn martial arts and how to use weapons. I'll show you and everyone I _can _do it. You dig me?"_

"_Of course, Outsider," he replied._

_Now, as for my training, everyday, a period of time was reserved for me to exercise my senses of hearing, smell, and touch. And as to the martial arts training I began with physical conditioning. People would be with me during my stretches and cardio and strength training. In an open field I'd be running; in a lake I'd be swimming. They had me lifting weights – their way - as well. I even had to do vertical climbing for physical fitness._

_A fellow student named Hirotaka was my vertical climbing trainer and partner. I met him during my recovery days, he was one of my guides around Yamanouchi; a very honorable dude. As I became more familiar with him I pictured Hirotaka as someone with looks and attitude; a hottie who might have a bon-diggity ride like a badical motorcycle. He's probably the sort of guy a girl would crush on like a sheep. But still, like I said, honorable._

_Hirotaka had me climbing cliffs. On going to them he'd encourage me to lead, making sure I'd stay sharp with knowing my way to places. We'd be bound together during the climb and, in order to see where I'd be stepping and reaching, he'd remain below me. It was a very difficult phase in my physical conditioning, but I did improve, increasing the height of my climb over time._

_For my martial arts training, because I can't see, rather than explaining and demonstrating the movements, my instructors would be standing to one side of me and guiding me through the motions, like a puppeteer. Balancing was also included. The first part of learning to balance was just standing in place. You know what they had me standing on to master balancing? Bamboo stumps, fixed into the ground, and they stood at different heights. Thankfully I had spotters, because I fell over a lot in the beginning; many times dangerously close to being impaled by other nearby stumps._

_As my balancing in various stances improved I was moved on to pole-stepping: going from one to the other, stepping up and down, from one side to another. Spotters were still with me until they were confident I could handle myself without misstepping._

_My martial arts training changed, too. The instructors wanted me to start demonstrating familiar movements independently while they and fellow students would guide me through next-level movements. It was also deemed that I was to begin using them offensively and defensively, so they had me in hand-to-hand combat situations. I found out here that it was going to be some difficult training because now I really had to start putting my sensory training to use. The lessons started out with one opponent and increased one by one. I learned how to determine where each one stood by focusing on the noises they made – they would get quieter as I progressed – and their distance from me in approximate paces, not feet or meters. Oh, how I was dropped many times._

_My sword training had also begun at this next level, after I told people that I would prefer to study only that as a weapon. Even that would prove tough, but my instructors and partners were patient with me, one lesson at a time until I picked up on them and improved. I was taught the motions and demonstrated them, but then I was to actually strike things. Projectiles were tossed towards me in the beginning. I'd sometimes not swing at all, never sure that anything was thrown at me, or I'd miss them by a mile… or, they'd hit me._

_Would you believe that Yamanouchi has a Master Lunch Lady? During my beginning stay and up until this middle stage of training she had been dishing out my entrees. Now I was being tested for swiftness and accuracy in food snagging. By this time I did have an experienced grasp on how to handle chopsticks. But in my first encounter with her food snagging "lesson" I reached out and picked up nothing. I had no idea she moved the tray, I thought I simply missed. I tried again a few times before complaining what the deal was, if she was suddenly picking on the blind guy. She explained that this was a lesson in swiftness and accuracy and that she subjected everyone to this. It took me a long time to get faster than her._

_A lot of time had passed at this middle stage and, as much as I worked, I didn't think I was doing enough to get better. I was feeling like I couldn't hack it anymore and I took this to Sensei and told him I was thinking of calling it quits. But ever the wise one he told me to not give up. "Even a mighty river was once a stream, Stoppable-san," he had said. His saying that didn't make me feel any better at first, 'cause at the time, and for a while after that, I was feeling more like a trickle._

_But I did carry on. Not only because of Sensei's and others' counseling and encouragement, but also because I reminded myself that, short of swearing to it, I would adapt to these skills. And I didn't need Fukushima to ultimately rub it in my face that I gave up._

_It was still a while before I reached the advanced level of Yamanouchi's training, though. To be included at the midlevel was cave training. It was good, too, because here I would come to learn to trust my own gut reaction when my senses could be deceived, specifically my hearing._

_The cave wasn't what I was expecting, actually. I thought I would be crawling through a tight entrance and making my way along narrow passages, like many of the ones we had to go into before, KP. Instead, the entrance was wide-open and the passageways spacious enough to walk through without having to crawl. I didn't stumble much, having become used to getting around, but still there were times I did stumble on the rocky, uneven ground or bump into whatever was hanging from the cave ceiling and walls._

_I'm certain it was more a cavern than a cave, it just seemed that spacious wherever I moved. I could say it was dark in there, but just the same it may have had lights for the sake of those who could see, the one's I was to train with. I dug one thing about the cave - the echo. I played with that once in a while, yodeling or crying out things like, "Ollie, ollie, oxen free!" just loving that carry-on of "-ree, -ree, -ree, -ree" until the echo faded out. As it was, as told by my instructors, that was why I was there. They pointed out that like my voice echoing from any given side, my opponent - or opponents - could be anywhere around me and take advantage of my blindness and use some sort of deception. "To prepare for this you will come to enhance your instincts," I was told, otherwise I'd never know which side they were coming from._

_I would be dealing with more than just sound deceptions. I came to learn that my surroundings would be tampered with. I had at first thought I wandered into some part of the cave I hadn't been to yet. As it was my instructors and fellow students were changing the cave settings and never telling me about it. They weren't just doing that before and after training but during - I thank my hearing training for picking up on that, and I'd later confess to them that I knew what they were doing. They were glad to know I figured it out. It became a great lesson in vigilance and in keeping me familiar with my surroundings. So each chance I had between opponents, or movements during the lessons, I would flail my arms and legs, and even my practice sword when I'd train with it, to feel for changes like rocks moved here or there._

_I know you know enhancing my instincts didn't happen quickly. It took a lot of work to sense beyond my hearing because I was most dependent on it. At times, before my instincts were saving me from a simulated attack, I'd be getting in some lucky counter-movements because of my opponent's scent or feeling vibrations from their movements. When my instincts finally did kick in combating even one person, it took some time to sense movement, whether offensive or defensive, which would even include projectiles, from multiple opponents. To ensure my gut reactions were genuinely helping me my opponents would change their routines to avoid leaving some trail or making a pattern._

_Once I had a grasp of that came a new lesson Sensei called Be Quick, Be Silent. With it I would learn to use the darkness to my advantage as a kind of art-of-invisibility lesson. Once the lights went out in the cave I was to use my training and move about as soundlessly as I could to avoid detection and even overcome my opponents who now had sight limitations. But they were also familiar with fighting blindly and the Be Quick, Be Silent lesson. A few of them I beat using either hand-to-hand combat or my sword, a few others I didn't and lost._

_I'll wrap up this part of my backstory by saying that it's now just shy of about five years following my waking up in Yamanouchi and by now I'm demonstrating superb bamboo pole-stepping, hand-to-hand fighting and swordsmanship, and enduring in my Be Quick, Be Silent training. I'm excelling in my food-snagging from the Master Lunch Lady. My instincts have peaked to the point that, not only are my exhibitions with my fellow students enduring, in the cave they're aiding me in avoiding the rock formations, the intentional object shifts, and projectiles – not every time, though, I did suffer an occasional blow._

_One day after training, as I was relaxing, Sensei came to me. He commended me on my progress and invited me to take a day off from Yamanouchi and go into the city for a day. It was my first pass since waking up in the school. I was grateful for the invitation and accepted it._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_A good day for me to leave Yamanouchi turned out to be a day Yori wouldn't be able to accompany me, as she would be teaching some new students that day. She at least selected the clothes I should wear and I trusted she chose a decent set. They were at least the right size and a comfortable fit. The one who did offer to accompany me was Fukushima. I wasn't sure about this at first, but then I considered, he actually hadn't given me any grief since I began my training. So I offered him my thanks and off we went._

_Fukushima offered to guide me along the trail leading away from the school, but I told him I'd be fine. A few others had before prepared me for it, so thanks to them I made the trek, no problem. Fukushima and I left the trail and the woods raising no suspicions, like we were any other hiker, and walked a bit longer until we arrived at a bus stop._

_We purchased our bus tokens and waited. I whiled away some of the time by humming songs like "The Wheels on the Bus" to myself. Once our shuttle number was called I let Fukushima lead the way. He boarded first, followed by me, and we took our seats._

_Once Fukushima and I arrived we walked around. I had to keep close to Fukushima, and a firm grip on his shoulder while he led, because of the swarms of people. There certainly was a lot of commotion, between the traffic and chatter, and I had grown accustomed to five years of tranquility. Every now and then we'd stop because of things Fukushima said he wanted to see. All I could do was appreciate the sounds around me and picture images in my mind, but still I wondered about the attractions I was missing. Eventually I grew hungry and asked if we could stop to eat. Fukushima said he wasn't hungry, but he led me to a café in a surprisingly quiet side of the city where I could get something._

_In we went where I found it welcomingly quiet. We were courteously greeted by a woman I determined to be young, likely my age, by the tone of her voice. "Something for the both of you?" she asked._

"_Nothing for me, thank you," said Fukushima, "it will just be my friend," and I was helped to a table. Fukushima and I weren't friends of course, but he was at least being polite._

_"While I am in the area I must attend to a personal matter," Fukushima added, "but I will return." He excused himself and left._

_Rather than having the waitress read me a menu I asked what she recommended. She listed a few options and I placed my order._

_For a time I was left alone. It was quiet enough for me to realize that I was the only customer in the place. Then the waitress returned with my order. I thanked her and began to eat. While I did we started talking, and I was able to thanks to five years of adapting to the Japanese language._

_"You are a tourist to Japan?" she asked me._

_I told her that I was actually there in training. "My acquaintance is one of several helping me recover from an accident that made me blind." I didn't mention Yamanouchi. At one point I asked her about the café and she told me that she and her husband, who was in the back doing the cooking, both recently took over the place and presently were the only staff members on duty. Together they had a four-month-old baby girl, which had been napping someplace in the café before I distinctly heard her start crying._

_The waitress heard, too, and excused herself to go check on her daughter._

_Alone again I continued eating. There was still a lot on my plate, having touched little of it while talking with the waitress. Then I heard the front door open followed by footsteps. I thought it might be Fukushima. It wasn't, but I'd determined the newcomer was a man from his scent, which smelled of some tropical cologne. Also by his footsteps I was certain he was a man._

_I greeted him in Japanese. Not getting a response I then used English. "Hi, there." He still said nothing. From the ongoing silence I guessed he was still standing at the doorway, probably waiting to be seated._

_But then he did move. I heard him walking toward the back of the café. The kitchen door opened and closed. I soon heard rising angry words from the kitchen, the cook yelling something about knowing some Yakuza clan sending this guy. Immediately after that came the sound of metal clashing. I swear there was sword fighting going on back there._

_I was hit by such a sensation of bad road that, despite being blind, an instinct in me got me up from my seat, so quickly I actually tossed my food and table over. I wanted to go and help, but I was in such a state that I stumbled against everything in my way and ended up falling to the floor; I was so unfocused._

_Then I felt something grip me. It was the waitress, who helped me to my feet. I hadn't even heard her come back. "Quickly, come with me!" she urged, and led me from the dining area._

_She took me to what was the baby's room. I could still hear the swordfight, faintly. "Stay here with my daughter and do not come out," she said. "If I do not come back..." Her voice changed, as though she had a bad feeling. "...please take care of her."_

_"Say what?" I didn't know how else to respond, except, "Shouldn't we call for help?"_

_"No! This is a Yakuza matter," she insisted. "We cannot involve the authorities." Then the waitress ran from the room, just before I heard one last metallic clash._

_I didn't know what to do. I wondered what she meant, saying this had something to do with the Yakuza. Then I began wondering where Fukushima was and what was taking him so long to get back. Together we might be able to do something. Then I heard the waitress. She yelled out a challenge – she was going to fight this guy, and that being the case I realized that her husband had lost and was likely dead._

_I did consider helping, having fighting skills. What prevented me was: I couldn't abandon the baby; I wouldn't have been able to get focused quickly enough; plus, I had no idea how experienced this guy was._

_The waitress hadn't lasted long, although from what I could hear she put up a good fight. The last sounds signaling the end were a slash and the waitress gasping. It was she who'd lost. I wondered if the guy was on his way back for me and possibly the baby. I waited, willing myself to be ready, only he never came. The last thing I heard from him was laughter. It was almost as faint as the fighting was from here, and distinctive sounding, high pitched, like a monkey. Then I heard a door close from the back of the café._

_I knew I couldn't just stay in the room. I wanted to find out if the baby's parents were still alive. Taking the girl with me, I carefully felt my way from the room and found my way to the kitchen. I was without my walking stick since the waitress grabbed me. It was somewhere in the dining area, but I'd get that later after checking on the parents._

_I found the door to the kitchen and entered. My foot bumped into something on the floor. I knelt down and found it to be an arm and traced from there to a face - the cook, undoubtedly dead. I didn't know where the waitress was until I heard faint breathing. I made my way to her, completely at a loss of how I'd be able to help, when she struggled to whisper to me._

"_Promise me you'll take care of my daughter."_

"_Why me?" Why was she putting faith in a stranger? "Isn't there someone else, another relative, who can take her?"_

"_No one. And I know you are a stranger, but you have a kindness about you. I trust you." I could tell she was starting to fail, so I promised her._

"_What's her name?"_

_I never found it out, never knew what the baby's name actually is. I gave Hana her name while she was with me at Yamanouchi from baby sounds she made. There was a faint breath from the waitress, as if maybe she was about to tell me, but then there was silence. And that was that._

_At just about that time the front door opened. "Is anyone here?" It was Fukushima calling. Other than him and the stranger before him, not one other person ever came into the café while we were there. I called out to him and he came into the kitchen. He asked what happened and I explained, telling him how the waitress said something about the Yakuza._

_Fukushima said he'd check the cook. "He does bear Yakuza tattoos. Come, Outsider, we must go."_

"_What about them?" I couldn't believe we were going to abandon the baby's parents._

"_They will be found, whether by the authorities or by others in the Yakuza. In either case we should not be here when they are. Let's go."_

_Fukushima lifted me up. I still had the baby with me. Finding a large enough cloth I tied it across my shoulders and set her inside. Then with Fukushima leading we went back into the dining area where I recovered my walking stick. We left the café, going back to the bus station to return to Yamanouchi. Sometime on the return I started rambling about feeling like a failure, being ineffective while two strangers died and their daughter was orphaned. All Fukushima could say in response was, "Seek counsel with Sensei."_

_And that's what I did. After we got back it was more important to me that I talk to Sensei than explain the baby with me to the others who were curious. I retold the events of the café, and started again to mentally and verbally bash myself and all my shortcomings._

_"You should not speak that way, Stoppable-san," Sensei said. "Had things been any different - your eyesight still intact, or perhaps if you had died in the river - you would have likely never come to Yamanouchi. Had you not come to Yamanouchi you would not have the skills you have trained so much to acquire. There would have been no journey into the city and no one in the café. And a baby girl might have been left to die before any help came."_

_Despite his counsel I spent a few months going through a guilt trip. I'll tell you, also, that at the café I came into contact with blood. And I went through a phase where I felt that no matter how many times I washed, the feeling of blood would _not_ go away. My only distractions were caring for Hana, who I really grew attached to, and my training, driving myself to push harder than was necessary, to a point I was actually fighting my opponents too aggressively. It didn't help when I heard there was no evidence found by trusted former students of Yamanouchi - therefore no bodies - of an incident happening at the café. They couldn't find anything out about the parents or Hana's real name. The Yakuza had to have covered up everything. But Sensei, Yori, and others never gave up on me. I'll never be able to thank them enough for that._

_As time passed my self assurance was restored. And my affection for Hana grew. This was noted by Sensei and others, including Yori who was a great help and so mother-like to Hana. I was attending to her one day when I was approached by Sensei with the surprising suggestion that I ought to adopt her. I had been thinking that she might be better off staying at Yamanouchi, in her homeland, though I would miss her come the day I'd decide to leave. She hadn't been an intrusion or anything, but… and me, a dad? Nevertheless, Sensei was sure I'd "rise to the occasion" as he put it. And I did. With help from more trusted former Yamanouchi students, the adoption process was quickened and she legally became my daughter._

_Then a few weeks ago I went to Sensei and told him I felt I was ready to go home and finally show everyone I'm alive and okay._

_Sensei wondered, "If this is what you wish then might I ask something of you?"_

_"What's that, Sensei?"_

_"How would you feel about being subjected to an exhibition of your skills, a survival test?"_

_That was a surprising request, but I became curious and asked him how it would work._

_"You would fend for yourself, wandering about in a mock battle zone against opponents figuratively attempting to subdue you. I am confident you can go quite far in this exhibition, and if you successfully defeat all opponents we will consider you a master of your training."_

_It's difficult to not trust in his confidence. The idea of an exhibition sounded fun and exciting, so I agreed to go through with it._

"_Excellent," said Sensei. "It shall be ready in a few days time."_

_But a very unfortunate incident would occur. Out of this exhibition would come a real life casualty._

_I spent quite a bit of time in the given few days training, conditioning my senses, instincts, and skills in both hand-to-hand combat and sword, versus a few who worked with me. I didn't overwork myself, just so you know. I didn't want to be worn out the day of the trial. Others gladly looked after Hana while I trained._

_The day came and I was as prepared as I could make myself. I had these mixed feelings of anxiety and excitement, because it was like real life, even though it was a simulation. All the same, I was completely fired up for it. It was raining that day and would pour all day, but that didn't stop anything. I think Sensei was actually expecting this, which is why he waited a few days. He said that completing a trial in weather like this would really prove my mastery. I had trained in bad weather at Yamanouchi, but rarely, and certainly not in preparation for a situation like this._

_Dressed in body armor, I told Hana I'd see her later and left her to one of the students. I was then escorted to the battle zone which was some distance from the school. It was going to be an hours-long trial so I was given provisions to last me the day. I also had with me a walking staff, similar to the length of the one I have now, and a practice sword. The sword, as with other weapons that would be used in the field by my opponents, was coated with a special dye that would indicate an injury or kill._

_I was not to face opponents in a single location. From the field where I'd start I was to find my way to the cave I trained in. That was the finish line. It wasn't an easy zone, just so you know. There were wooded areas, fields, traps, and trails to travel through or avoid. A few times I found myself going in circles, but I managed to regain my bearings and head in the right direction for the cave. The terrain changed frequently, too, for each of those areas and there were obstacles to get around. I came across a couple of cliffs, but the walking staff spared me from taking any missteps. Then there was the rain. Sometimes it was a hindrance when trying to keep my bearings in focus by confusing my senses and it made the terrain uneasy. Amidst all that, there were the opponents I confronted._

_They varied in number and gender. I clashed with girls and guys – sometimes one-on-one, sometimes in twos or more versus me – in a mix of martial arts and weapons. These confrontations weren't a piece of cake, the rain being one reason. It was quite a nuisance in that the rain hitting the ground made it hard to sense my opponents' auditory and vibratory movements, so I had quite a few close calls. They tried fooling me by distracting my hearing, making me misjudge their actual location. They even had projectiles. If my hearing wasn't sensitive enough to just barely detect the slightest sound of whistling as non-lethal darts, throwing stars, and even arrows were sent at me as they cut through the wind and raindrops, I wouldn't have dodged them. No one would actually be trying to hit me, not in a forceful way that would have resulted in a real injury, but they were to come pretty close that, had my senses and instincts failed me, then it would have been judged that I had taken a so-called hit. Projectiles I didn't dodge I successfully parried._

_I didn't come away from fighting my opponents unharmed. I did take hits, but surprisingly just scratches. None of them were judged a type of injury to end the trial, so I was able to continue. To be honest, I'm surprised I overcame every opponent before I reached the cave._

_You know the expression, "Expect the unexpected"? Well I had some unexpecteds I never expected. I hadn't heard that Hirotaka or Yori were going to involve themselves in the simulation. Both, at different intervals of the simulation, acted as nemeses. Because I became good friends with them during my time and training at Yamanouchi, confronting them was difficult, especially versus Yori. I mean hats off to Hirotaka for his skills, as he's one of the most skilled students, but facing off against Yori was harder, because I felt I was facing a friend, an exceptionally skilled friend. I actually tried talking her down from her ferocity, but for the simulation, she saw not a friend. In the course of our battle she took a moment and went into teacher mode. "Remember Stoppable-san, even friends, for their own personal reasons, may turn and become your enemies."_

_Thankfully I overcame them as I did the rest and was able to move on. I had, a couple of times that day, some chances to break from the trial, find shelter from the rain, and eat. I rested but didn't nap, my test wasn't over. I knew if anyone were to find and attack me while I slept then I'd've let my guard down and the simulation would have been over._

_By the time I'd come to the cave I somehow could tell the evening was here. And the cave… the cave was the worst experience to date._

_Strange how a place you've been to many times can seem disturbing suddenly. Somehow a new bad road feeling overcame me, more and more the further I went in. And for good reason. Out of nowhere I received one heck of a kick to my armored chest. It knocked me down and hurt._

_I was groaning and rubbing the spot when I heard, "I'm going to _kill_ you, Outsider!"_

_Fukushima… threatened to kill me? The ultimate "unexpected" I didn't expect. This was supposed to be a simulation._

_I didn't get much of a chance to defend myself or counterattack, or even ask him what he was talking about when I felt myself lifted up, only to then be thrashed time and time again. The next thing I know, my armor and my practice sword are stripped from me._

_I finally found a chance to ask him, "What are you doing, Fukushima?"_

"_I am a Yakuza initiate, Outsider, in training here at Yamanouchi. At my request to my superiors, to kill you will secure my entry into my clan."_

"_Why me?"_

"_I have despised you from the beginning. The day of our city trip was the day I went to speak with my superiors, telling them about you and your exceptionality. When I asked for their permission to kill you in a challenge, they granted it. I even talked Sensei into letting me participate in this trial and be your final opponent."_

_That he mentioned the Yakuza reminded me of the café and made me want to know something. You can bet I was angry when I asked, "Did you have _anything_ to do with Hana's parents being killed?"_

"_I did not. They were members of another clan – I recognized the man's tattoos. Their deaths were likely ordered by another clan."_

_That brief conversation gave me time to recover a little from the pain I was feeling from my injuries and focus my senses and instincts. But I didn't know how I was going to come at him from where I was… until I heard fading footsteps. He was walking away. That at least gave me a chance to stand up._

_But the next thing I hear is the sound of scraping metal and then a low whistle as though something cut through the air. I had reason to believe that Fukushima had a real sword with him!_

"_Once I have killed you, Outsider, I will be long gone from this school with your head – my trophy and instatement."_

_My senses and instincts were alive as he moved in. I told myself I mustn't fail, and for good reason: I had worked and trained too hard; I have a family and friends to reunite with; I had a promise to look after Hana to keep – she's already been orphaned once, I couldn't let it happen twice._

_I was in the more open region of the cave, so I was able to dodge every attack Fukushima drove at me. That was all I could do for the time being since I didn't have a weapon to counterattack, and I continued to dodge him with one lesson in my mind that he must have forgotten while so determined to kill me: It takes more energy to swing and miss a person than it does to hit them._

_I continued to dodge him until I sensed him make a reckless move which allowed me to step in and strip the sword from him. Unfortunately the fighter's instinct in me was so on fire that I retaliated… and dealt him a fatal injury. I didn't cut off his head, just so you know. He died within seconds. And once the fighting instinct in me settled, I felt hurt, exhausted… and terrible for having just taken a life._

_I guess I was too stunned to notice, but the next thing I realized was that I was no longer alone with Fukushima, for what woke me from my daze was Sensei's voice._

"_What happened, Stoppable-san?"_

_I told them all. "Fukushima is Yakuza."_

_At Sensei's order one of the students checked his body. "He does bear the marks of an initiate, Sensei."_

_Sensei then ordered some to attend to Fukushima, to bring him back to the school grounds. To Yori and Hirotaka he asked them to accompany me back to Yamanouchi._

_Over the next couple of weeks, before I decided it was time to leave, I was counseled about my actions. By the school's standards I did only what I had to to survive. Sensei, I'd heard, contacted the clan Fukushima was training to join. Matters were closed and no vengeance against me would be taken. To them, Fukushima's death marked his failure, and his disgrace at being executed by a blind man. Word about an overlooked observation spread around the school grounds. No one can recall ever seeing Fukushima in training without a shirt, plus he always bathed alone._

_The day before I left Yamanouchi, a farewell ceremony was held for me. Everyone wished me well, more so Sensei and Yori, who couldn't hold back tears for both me and Hana. I was also awarded a gift: this specially made walking stick I have. The next day I gathered everything together, from Hana, to my gift, to some other belongings. I was accompanied from Yamanouchi to the airport, and many hours later here I am._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Such an extraordinary story from one of their own. To think that someone disliked Ron so much he wanted him dead. And how sad for Hana, everyone thought, to have had her parents stolen from her.

_So many missions, Ron and I,_ Kim reflected, _and to date the body count is zero. We made enemies, but none so mortal that they'd want to kill us, or we them._

She looked over at him sympathetically. _Poor Ron._

Kim offered her condolences to Ron regarding his recent experiences, as did the others.

Ron thanked everyone for their sympathies. He thought, though, to himself that if he had to do it again he would, as much as he hated the feeling of having to. Though his life changed the day he awoke to darkness six years ago, he hoped to never become the sort to cut down every enemy to cross his path, rather those who were of the gravest evil and impossible to reason with, while trying to not jeopardize his soul. He would try to be the Ron everyone knew before, while accepting what he had done and that it may happen again.

He reflected on other things he did not tell his family and friends. He felt no need to add that there were other former Yamanouchi allies who helped him return to Middleton, including his airport escort from customs. And Yori… To tell them that for a while he thought that he and she could be together… But then she said something to him.

"I believe Kim Possible is your destiny, Stoppable-san." That was what Yori had said. She must have sensed it in the way Ron had talked about Kim and their worldwide adventures. And after being at Yamanouchi a while, Ron realized she must have been on to something, for he had begun to really miss Kim. And just as Kim felt earlier that day, he knew that she, too, has a place in his heart. It made him happy to be back with her.

* * *

After Hana woke from her nap she was up and being fully acquainted with everyone. Ron's parents had come across some old "Flippies" videos and introduced her to them. Hana took to the videos adorably, the music and dancing setting her into a fit of amused giggles and movements, with Ron, Kim, Wade, and the tweebs all keeping her company.

To celebrate his return a reunion dinner was prepared that evening by the parents. Kim had filled him in on her life before being brought home, so while everyone ate, Ron was filled in on the others' lives. He learned his dad had made 'Actuary of the Year' during what would have been Ron's senior year in high school. His mother still kept house. Mr. and Mrs. Doctors P had furthered their careers in their respective professions of rocket science and neurology. The tweebs were skipped ahead to high school during Kim's senior year in high school and would soon be staring their second year of college at MIT. Wade was dabbling in miscellaneous projects on behalf of numerous corporations.

After a long afternoon of getting reacquainted, the day came to an end. Guests parted company with the Stoppables, Kim adding to Ron that she would see him again the next day. By nightfall the Stoppables all retired to bed, Ron eager to settle into his new room.

The following morning the parental units of the Stoppable household awoke to a stomach-grumbling aroma and the scent of coffee. Curious, they cautiously went downstairs to the main floor and found their son there, dressed and without his sunglasses, making his way around the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Amazed, Jean spoke first for the two of them. "Ronnie?"

Turning to face their general direction, Ron greeted them. "Morning, Mom and Dad. Breakfast will be ready in a bit. Have some coffee, though, it's ready."

His mother stepped forward. "Please, Son, let me get breakfast ready."

"It's no big, Mom, I've got everything under control. The table is set, so please go have a seat."

She looked at her husband, and he at her.

"Thanks, Son," said his father, smiling. Leading his wife from the kitchen Dean added, "The coffee can wait, we'll have it with breakfast."

"Sure thing, Dad."

On their way to the dining area his mother paused in her tracks. "Ronnie, are you sure you-"

"Relax, Mom, everything's fine. Go sit down and I'll be right in." Further he thought to himself, _Be patient with them. Everyone will eventually understand I'm not helpless._

"But-"

"Let him be, Jean," her husband advised. "He's fine."

They had been waiting for him at the table before hearing a light rattling sound, followed by seeing him round the entryway into the dining room carrying a serving tray. On it was breakfast, three coffee mugs, and a pitcher, steam drifting from its spout, all perfectly steady and surprisingly in no danger of toppling over. They watched him set the tray down with ease in the middle of the dining room table within reach of all. At the sight and smell of it all they commended their son.

The Stoppables each took a mug. The pitcher was within reach of Dean, so he started pouring into his mug before it was passed around the table. Jean wanted to serve Ron, but after a gesture from her husband she simply passed the pitcher to her son. Still, Jean offered fill their plates which both accepted. Upon tasting breakfast, the parents were astounded by how delicious it tasted.

"I'm glad you like it," said Ron.

They were not too far into eating when they heard Hana from upstairs. Ron was about to go get her up when his mother asked to do it. Ron, hearing how eager she wanted to, let her.

"So how did you sleep, Son?"

"Quite good, actually, Dad," replied Ron. "I felt as at home as ever."

"I'm glad to hear that."

A short time later, Jean, joined by her adopted granddaughter, returned, moving on to the kitchen with Hana to make her breakfast.

Later that morning, Kim returned, inviting Ron over to the Possible house which he accepted. After telling Hana and his parents he would see them later, Ron left with her. Once there he reacquainted himself with the house, and while he did he was met with reminiscent sounds.

Kim introduced him to the next generation of mole rats. "Ron, meet Rufus 3, Rufus 8, Rufus 9, and Rufus 11."

Hearing their names attached to numbers amused him, and he thought, _I wonder if in about twenty years there'll be a Rufus 3000._

Kim told Ron that they had eight siblings which found homes with other kids through Smarty Mart. Rufus Senior was so popular in his day that kids also wanted a mole rat. Ron ended up bonding well with each of the four. By day's end Kim and Ron agreed to turn them over to him.

Much happened in the days following Ron's homecoming. Kim, having Ron back in her life, decided to have her college credits transferred to Upperton University where she would continue her studies. Ron had agreed to see a specialist regarding his eyes at the recommendation of family members and friends. To their disappointment, and Ron's acceptance, it was determined his blindness could not be undone. Ron even had run-ins with old classmates: Monique, Felix, and even Bonnie among others.

It was on another occasion that Ron happened to run into another former acquaintance of his: high school mentor/tormentor Steve Barkin in Smarty Mart. To Ron's amazement he found out Mr. Barkin had been working at Smarty Mart in the Housewares Department as a second job for fourteen years.

Without having to recount his missing years in detail each time someone asked him about it, Ron reduced his ordeal to the actual incident that took his sight, being rescued by locals in seclusion, them teaching him to adapt to his handicap, and adopting a child before returning to Middleton. He left out the final test and the unfortunate events. Having heard about his role in thwarting the Bueno Nacho robbery, everyone admitted they were very impressed he had the skills, even with his handicap. Bonnie, despite her past dislike of him, actually showed some decency for Ron and his impairment.

One evening at the Stoppable residence the television was on in the living room, broadcasting news. Ron was sitting there with his father listening to the various headlines and exclusives, while his mother was elsewhere in the house tending to Hana. In the weeks following Ron's return from Japan the Stoppables acquired all the necessities for Hana's wellbeing, such as more clothes and baby-safe toys.

The anchorman on the news had just finished a report on an infiltration of a high-tech remote facility by a master thief, saying, "Anonymous sources are speculating that the thief did not act alone, that 'he' was aided by an external ally who disabled security. Federal agents are offering no comment at this time."

Somewhere in the house the phone rang.

"In local news," continued the anchorman, "the Denver Convention Center will soon be receiving a visit from world famous archaeologist, Lord Montgomery Fisk, who will present to visitors his finest collection of antiquities, including some of history's master crafted swords. About his sword collection, in a recent interview Lord Fisk had this to say…"

Ron heard the archaeologist speak, a gentlemanly British accent. "Despite the many swords I have acquired," said Fisk, "alas I fear it will never be complete, for I lack the one sword I truly desire: the legendary Lotus Blade." That comment brought a small smile to Ron's face. He had learned of the sword from Sensei, and even knew its true whereabouts.

Mrs. Stoppable came into the room, Hana in one hand, the cordless phone in another. "Ronnie, it's Kim."

Ron received the phone from her. "Hey there, KP."

"Hi, Ron. Listen, I'm going to check out a break-in at a high-tech lab."

"I just heard about it on the news. You be careful."

"Sure thing. Catch you tomorrow?"

"You bet. See ya then."

* * *

A/N: Readers, this chapter basically ends the A-side of this story. For now, it will be on hiatus while I set to work on other ideas. Fear not, though, I do have a general idea of how this is to carry on. Until then…


End file.
